Grant a Wish
by mon-ra
Summary: Randy, Howard, and Julian travel to Orchid Bay City for a little fun. But what will happen when Randy starts seeing monsters everywhere? Is he going insane? Can he protect everyone? Does he have a chance against this little girl claiming to be a friend of the monsters?
1. To Orchid Bay City

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RANDY CUNNINGHAM 9****TH**** GRADE NINJA NOR LIFE AND TIMES OF JUNIPER LEE**

It was a quiet ordinary night in the town of Norrisville. So quiet in fact that none would notice the strange going on in the home of a certain Goth boy. Julian sat at his desk like any other night going through his many magazines about the occult and supernatural. Nothing strange about that except that instead of his usual purple and lavender outfit, he was now completely white! A change that barely anyone has noticed or cared about. Also instead of his usual monster magazines that he normally reads, he was going through the superhero articles that he usually hates. "Ah, ectoplasm, a fine source of incredible power." White Julian read. "The only problem is that portals to the Ghost Zone are just temporary and I can only collect so much in the allotted time, barely worth the effort opening. Unless you have a stable portal like the one in Amity Park! Ack, it's guarded by Danny Phantom!" White Julian sneered turning to another page. "Well, well, the Magus Bizarre. That place should have some good items I can get my hands on. No, no, no, the American Dragon is there!" White Julian ranted again. Flipping through the pages he stopped at another article. "Glamrocks, though similar in appearance each have its own unique power. Argh, Shezow controls them all!" White Julian groaned in frustration. "Is there any source of power not guarded by the Ninja's super hero friends!" White Julian complained staring at the Shezow's mega crossover comic special with her, Danny Phantom, the American Dragon, El Tigre, and of course the Ninja on the cover.

Another oddity going on was this tiny voice coming from mirror in his room. "Let me out! Let me out of here please!" the voice begged. Not that anyone noticed that either except for the lone boy in the room.

"What is wrong, me? I thought you liked dark and spooky places." the White Julian chuckled. After another disappointing night he felt he could use a break, and there's nothing more relaxing than taunting his good half. Glancing at the mirror the image of the real Julian appeared banging on the glass.

"Please let me out, I'll do anything!" real Julian pleaded.

"Oh but you've done quite enough," White Julian said getting up and walking over to the mirror. "Like you I wanted out of there, and here I am. Of course you'll have to stay there in my place." White Julian laughed.

"Th-the ninja will save me!" real Julian insisted.

"Perhaps, but first he has to know about our little switcheroo, which so far he doesn't." White Julian mocked. "And I don't intend for him to find out!" he said with a more menacingly tone.

"What are you planning to do?" real Julian asked nervously.

"Simple, I'm in no condition to face off against him directly, yet. So I just require something to help tip the scales in my favor. A game changer if you will." White Julian explained. "Now if only I can find something that won't alert the Ninja or his allies." White Julian then went back to reading his articles not realizing that he picked up the wrong paper.

"Hey genius, that's the newspaper." real Julian teased. It may not be a wise move, but anything to annoy his evil counterpart is still a victory.

"I know that, I just wanted to read the comics." White Julian insisted trying not to look stupid. That's when this one picture caught his attention. "Orchid Bay City is holding a LARPing competition." White Julian read with great interest.

"Why would you be interested in LARPing when you are already a monster?" real Julian asked.

"It's not about LARPing, it's about this, me!" White Julian showing him the picture of the prizes. "First prize are these rare collectable magic stones."

"Look I enjoy a good LARPing as any other game nerd, but I never thought you'd be into it." real Julian mocked.

"Fool!" White Julian yelled almost turning into his monster form. "These stones are not just cheap playthings that you relish in. I can tell which ones are the real deal, and so I know that this one is the infamous Monkey's Paw amulet!"

"Monkey's Paw? You mean that evil wish granting item? I thought it was just a mummified paw." real Julian commented.

"That's what most people think, but in actuality it is a stone carved in a way that it looked like a tiny hand. Hence the reason why it got the name Monkey's Paw. With that stone in my possession, nothing will stop me!" White Julian laughed.

"But how are you going to get to Orchid Bay? I already asked my parents and they've both said no, and even if you managed to convince them to go, we don't have the money." real Julian pointed out.

White Julian jerked by this revelation. As powerful as he is there's no way he could make the trip all the way to Orchid Bay City, not to mention getting a hotel, without any money. He was about to discard the newspaper when another article caught his attention. "What do we have here, looks like the power of the printed word has solved my problems again. And they say newspapers are dead." White Julian laughed as he tossed the paper next to the mirror so that real Julian can read the headline: 'McFist's Grant a Wish Foundation begins'.

* * *

><p>One Week Later<p>

A large crowd of kids gathered outside the hospital awaiting latest news for one of their fellow students who has just been diagnosed with a terminal illness. In addition there was also a large gathering of news reporters including Howard's sister Heidi Weinerman doing her web show. "What's up Weiner nation, Heidi Weinerman here bring you the latest update on our classmate Julian who up until a few days ago was diagnosed with a mysterious illness. Now every kid from Norrisville High is here to give their support and prayers to him!" Heidi pointed her camera to the crowds of students who were cheering, not so much for Julian but just because they are on camera.

"Actually we're here because our teachers told us to be here, but hey at least it got us out of school!" some random student explained clearly not even knowing why he's even here.

"Anyways, we are waiting for word from his doctor...Oh wait I think that's him now." Heidi turned her camera in the direction of the hospital door when the doctors along with Hannibal McFist and Viceroy coming out escorting White Julian who was hooked up with all sorts of IVs as well as heart monitoring devices. Pretty soon all of the reporters started hounding the doctors with endless questions. Until the Nurses called for silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the Doctors started saying. "I don't know how to explain it, but it seems like this boy is inflicted with some unknown affliction."

"Is it serious?" one of the reporters asked.

"Will he be the first recipient for your 'Grant a Wish' program?" Another reporter asked McFist.

"Well as of right now we can't be certain of anything yet," McFist answered. He only started his 'Grant a Wish' as a publicity stunt. He didn't seriously think that there would be any takers.

Not wanting any hindrance to his plans, White Julian casts a spell on heart monitoring devices causing them to flat line, while he fakes a heart attack. "Oh my, this is bad, Nurse!" the Doctor ordered. Pretty soon all of the medical people were performing CPR as well as injecting him with medicine. While the audience held their breaths.

White Julian could keep up the charade going on longer, he thought it best to end it now. Using his powers again he restarted the machine. "I'm alright now, thanks to you fine doctors." White Julian coughed.

"Although I can't explain it, I believe this boy is terminal." the Doctors finally said.

"Are you sure. How do you know he's not faking!" McFist demanded.

"You did just see that this boy practically dying at your feet!" Viceroy said dryly.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." McFist groaned. "Congratulations, I mean sorry that you are dying. As you know I just recently started my Grant a Wish program to help make terminally ill people's wishes come true. In exchange for their organs after they croak. So if you have any special requests, like a toy, a vacation trip, meet a celebrity, please don't hesitate to ask." McFist grinding his teeth. He really hates doing nice things for others.

"Oh I really don't have much to desire," White Julian coughed. "I just wish I could go to Orchid Bay City and participate in the Grand LARPing event."

"Say what now?" McFist asked not understanding. White Julian handed McFist a pamphlet about the event. "That it?" McFist said after doing a quick calculation and realizing that this would barely cost him anything.

"That's it. That is all I want." White Julian smiled.

"Alright then, I'll book you on the next flight to Orchid Bay. First Class!" McFist promised. This prompted huge applause from the audience. Two in particular were very interested in what was happening.

* * *

><p>"Cunningham did you hear that?" Howard asked his friend.<p>

"Yeah man, poor Julian. I never would have guessed. He seemed so healthy a few days ago." Randy still choked up about the news of his sort of friend's illness.

"Not that! Didn't you hear, Julian got a free ticket to Orchid Bay City!" Howard said with excitement.

"So?" Randy said not getting what his friend was getting at.

"So, if we play this right, we can tag along on this trip as well! You know being his best friends and all." Howard said.

"Howard, are you saying that we should take advantage of Julian's illness? You know you've done some pretty wonk things in the past, but this is really has got to be the wonkest! I mean why do you even want to go to Orchid Bay anyways?" Randy asked.

"Are you kidding! Don't you remember, Brock Octane is hosting that event to promote his new film Grave Puncher II vs Davey Jones lockers!" Howard showed Randy a poster of the Grave Puncher movie where he's in an old deep sea divers suit with boxing gloves, punching some undersea monster lockers wearing with scuba masks. "This is our chance to see a sneak peek of it one week before the trailer comes out!" Howard said excitedly.

"I would like to see it," Randy said feeling mighty tempted. "What no!" Randy said shaking all thoughts from his head. "Sorry Howard but I'm afraid I'm going to have to draw the line here! We shouldn't take advantage of him like this." Randy said sternly.

"Aw come on Cunningham, don't think of it like taking advantage of him. Think of it as coming to support him in his time of need. Besides, he owes us for all the stuff he's put us through." Howard argued. Randy thought about it for awhile; recalling how Julian tricked them into helping him look for the golden doctor's note, when he invited them to join the monster klub, and how annoyed them in Snow-Klahoma. Making seem more and more that Julian does owe them.

"Maybe you're right, but I better shloomp it," Randy decided as he ran for a more private location. Ducking behind a tree, Randy opened the ninja-nomicon and immediately collapsed on its pages. Randy found himself falling down from the sky and landed in the middle of an old Japanese town. "Okay nomicon, my uh frie...acquaintance sick, so he get's to go on this Bruce trip; and Howard was like, we're his friends so we should get to go as well. You know to support him in his time of need. So what do you think?" Randy asked.

The nomicon showed an image of the ninja walking down the street, when he encountered an individual wearing foreign clothes. Naturally the ninja started laughed at said individual who retaliated by attacking the ninja. As the smoke cleared from the fight, an inscription appeared saying: _'A ninja must always respect its citizens'_.

"Respect its citizens?" Randy repeated out loud trying to puzzle it out. "Okay, Julian is a citizen and therefore I must show him proper respect by going with him and giving him my support." Randy once again interpreting the message to fit his own agenda. "Thanks nomicon!" As always the nomicon ousted him without clarifying the meaning of the lesson.

"So what did it say?" Howard asked dryly knowing most likely the book said no.

"It said I should respect my citizens, so I guess we should show Julian proper respect and support him during his time of need." Randy quoted.

"Good enough for me," Howard said excitedly as he and Randy ran up to the where Julian and McFist are.

"Who are these shoobs?" McFist demanded.

"Mr. McFist, we happen to be best friends of our poor pal Julian here, and we would hate to see him off alone. You know without us to support him!" Howard started fake crying for dramatic effect. Naturally Heidi and anyone else who knows what Howard is really like began groaning in disapproval.

Now McFist may not be a smart man, but he is a suspicious one, and something told him that this boy is not to be trusted. Still he couldn't flat out refuse the request, not while every news crew in Norrisville is watching him. Luckily there is one way to see if they were telling the truth. "Is this true? Are these freeloaders friends of yours?" McFist asked Julian.

"Well," White Julian thought about it for a bit. True he has no reason to bring Randy and Howard along; but as he thought about it he recalled how Randy first brought the ball to his birthday exposing him to the dark powers, and how they abandoned his human side in the maze of mirrors allowing him to escape the Land of Shadows. If anything Randy and Howard are responsible for his being here, and it would be wrong not to pay them back for everything they've done. "Yes, I owe everything to these two and I would very much appreciate it if you could allow them to accompany me on my trip." White Julian said weakly.

"Fine whatever," McFist conceded, giving the order to buy tickets for the boys. Seeing as how their plan worked, Randy and Howard preformed their signature slappage in celebration. Unaware of the malicious intent brewing in the mind of their benefactor.

"Celebrate now boys, for when I get that stone, you will be the first to suffer my wrath." Julian whispered to himself.

"You say something buddy?" Randy asked due to his heighten hearing he got from his ninja training.

"No nothing!" Julian insisted. No suspecting anything Randy left with Howard leaving Julian alone. "My plan is working perfectly. With no ninja and no pesky superheroes living in Orchid Bay City, there is nothing that can stop me now!" Julian laughed manically.

* * *

><p>Over in Orchid Bay City, a young girl with reddish-pink strip on her hair and a Juniper flower on her shirt was busy wrestling a giant Minotaur. "Alright you mess with the bull you get the horns!" the girl yelled grabbing the Minotaur's horns.<p>

"But technically I'm a bull and I'm the one with the horns. Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" the Minotaur said pausing in confusion.

"Yeah and I'm messing with you and I just grabbed you by your horns," the girl explained.

"Ah gotcha," the Minotaur nodded in understanding before resuming the fight. The girl lifted the Minotaur by the horns, started spinning around, and threw the monster over the horizon.

"That was awesome!" a little boy came out cheering.

"Indeed Juniper, one of your finest works." a little pug dog with a Scottish accent agreed.

"Thanks Monroe, Ray Ray. All in a days work for the Te Xuan Ze." Juniper Lee said with a smile.


	2. Monsters Everywhere

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RANDY CUNNINGHAM 9****TH**** GRADE NINJA NOR LIFE AND TIMES OF JUNIPER LEE**

It was a beautiful day in Orchid Bay City. So calm and peaceful that the city's local magical guardian, Juniper (June) Lee the Te Xuan Ze dared to hope that she can have a nice normal day and not get dragged into some kind of weird magical craziness; so that she is able to just hang out with her best friends and maybe Roger. "Hey June," her two friends Jody and Ophelia, along with their new friend the disguised Sasquatch Lila and of course Roger greeted.

"Hey guys, so what's the plan for today?" June asked.

"Actually we volunteered to help an ailing child who's coming to visit our city," Jody grinned.

"Who's we?" Ophelia asked sarcastically. Implying that Jody has once again dragged her into something she doesn't want to do.

"Aw come on Ophelia my sweet, don't you want to see how long it takes for this guy to croak?" Roger said playing on Ophelia's love for dark and depressing things.

"Yeah that would be interesting," Ophelia perking up.

"Sometimes I worry about you," Lila accidentally said out loud. "Oops I'm sorry," she tried to apologize.

"Don't worry I get that a lot," Ophelia assured her.

"Well let's go," June said only to have her magical bracelet start glowing again. "Oh no, not now!" June cursed. Checking her bracelet to see if it's something that she can ignore for the rime being, she saw that her bracelet is acting rather unusual. "What the?" she whispered.

"Let me guess, you have something more important than hanging out with your friends?" Ophelia asked dryly.

"On it's not that," June stuttered since it is totally that. "It's just that I really have to go!" without even taking a second to say goodbye, June ran off. Once again leaving her friends in a stupor.

"Yeah we should have seen that coming," Ophelia sighed with her two friends nodding in agreement. Lila looked sadly in the direction June ran off to, debating whether or not to go with her. Ultimately the decision was made for her, as Jody started pushing everyone off to their appointment.

June hurried as quickly as she could, after making sure that her friends weren't following her, she checked her bracelet. "What's wrong with this thing?" June wondered in confusion. Normally her bracelet would tell her not only what the magical problem was, but where the trouble is. This time the bracelet was going haywire. She couldn't make any sense of it. "Oh no this thing can't be broken!" June whined. Not knowing what to do she hurried the one person that could possible make heads or tails of this.

* * *

><p>"This is not good lass," Monroe said after taking a closer look at the bracelet.<p>

"Why is it broken?" June asked.

"No it is working fine," Monroe assured her.

"Then why is it wonking out?" June asked.

"This sort of thing only happened once before when I was the Te Xuan Ze," June's grandma and previous Te Xuan Ze, Jasmine Lee sighed.

"So what does it mean, Ah-mah?" June asked.

"I means that someone or something very powerful and evil has entered Orchid Bay City," Ah-mah warned. "Someone so powerful that the bracelet can't keep track of him or her."

"Just great, this is what I needed!" June complained.

"Easy lass, we have to be on our guard. Best we get your brothers and Lila in on this. The more eyes the better our chances." Monroe advised.

"Good luck with that. Dennis is involved with that LARPing thing going on, Lila is busy with Jody, and Ray-Ray..." June cringed.

"Yeah were is the little pest?" Monroe wondered. Usually June's little brother is practically tied to June.

"He wants to meet with Rock Octane to try and get a part on that new movie." June groaned.

"You mean that one where that idiot punches tombstones?" Monroe gagged. He's not a big Rock Octane fan. "Who would want to be in a dumb movie like that? Oh right this is Ray-Ray we're talking about."

"Anyway June you have to be extra careful," Ah-mah warned getting everyone back on subject. "You never know who or what is responsible."

"I'm on it!" June declared jumping on the tree branches and swinging up the up to the rooftops. With Monroe chasing after her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the pier, a large yacht with the McFist logo pulled into port. Waiting at the docks; Jody, Ophelia, Roger, and Lila were holding up signs that read: 'Welcome Julian', 'Hope you feel better', and 'What size coffin do you want?' Ophelia was holding that last sign. They all waited patiently for their guest of honor to arrive. Sure enough, as the stair ramp was set, White Julian was the first to step off the boat.<p>

"Oh what's this, a welcome party for me. I don't know what to say." White Julian said, pretending to be flattered.

"Oh I take it that you are Julian?" Jody asked offering a tray of complementary snacks.

"Indeed my dear," White Julian said with a bow. He was about to take one of the treats when...

"LAST ONE OFF THE BOAT IS A DEMON DOG'S SISTER!" Randy and Howard came running down the ramp, bumping into Julian. "Hey, free eats!" they yelled grabbing a handful of snacks.

"Mental note, when I get the amulet, my first wish will be to turn those two shoobs inside out !" Julian hissed.

"Excuse me, but these are for Julian," Jody protested.

"It's fine, us and Julian, we're pretty tight. Right Julian." Howard said stuffing his mouth. Julian just waved in aggravated silence.

"That may be, but this food is only for the dying, so unless you me want to shorten your life spans I suggest you refrain from eating any more!" Ophelia threatened.

"Ooh, feisty, I like you." Howard said winking at Ophelia, which see seemed to take great offense at.

"So anyways, I think some introductions are in order." Randy jumped in pulling Howard back, hoping to keep him out of trouble. "I'm Randy Cunningham and his is my buddy Howard. Where close friends of Julian and wanted to help make his last moments on earth as pleasant as possible." Both Randy and Howard put up fake sad faces.

"More like you wanted to take advantage of his condition for a free trip." Ophelia accused. Randy and Howard's reaction pretty much confirmed her accusations.

"Now Ophelia," Jody said nervously trying to defuse the situation. "Well, I'm Jody and these are my friends; you've met Ophelia, and she's Lila, and that's Roger. We are your official tour guides of our fair city. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Great so I was wondering if you could direct me to the LARPing grounds?" White Julian asked, eager to get his hands on the amulet.

"Oh I'm sorry, but they're busy setting it up and no one is allowed there until tomorrow." Jody apologized. "But we did arrange a tour bus for you before we take you to your hotel. It goes right past the fairgrounds where the Lapping thing is going on." Jody offered directing their attention to a what looked more like a trolley than a bus.

"That would be so Bruce...What the cheese is that?!" Randy screamed seeing a large hairy creature behind the bus.

"That's our bus," Jody said in confusion. Sure the trolley my look strange, but it shouldn't have freaked him out that much.

* * *

><p>Later during the tour<p>

"And over to our right you'll see our beautiful central park," Jody announced as if she was a real tour guide. Not realizing that no one was paying her any attention. Howard was busy trying to flirt with Ophelia, with her trying to ignore him. Roger taking offense that someone his hitting on his not girlfriend, keeps positioning himself between Howard and Ophelia, one of the rare times she's glad he's with her. Lila is tending to Randy who was balled up in the corner of the trolley still freaking out. Randy, due to his heighten ninja senses, can see monsters everywhere! Worst, no one else seems to notice them, making him wonder if he really is losing his mind; but unbeknownst to him, he wasn't the only one who can see the monsters.

White Julian, due to his monster origin, can see them as well; and is intrigued but puzzled by them. _"What are these monsters doing here? Why can't the humans see them? And why aren't they taking advantage of this? Maybe I can use them to my advantage."_ Julian pondered.

"Randy are you alright?" Lila asked as Randy almost started spazzing out about monsters.

"I'm fine," Randy said nervously. Desperately holding in the urge to yell out 'Monsters!' After all he wouldn't want these complete strangers living in a town he never plans of coming back to after this, think he's weird.

"No you're not, you're shaking like crazy." Lila said. "Are you still sea sick or something?"

"Uh sea sick that's it," Randy going with it. "I need to lie down."

"Okay Jody," Lila hurried to her friend to inform her of Randy's situation.

"Oh you poor dear," Jody instructing the driver to stop in front of McFist hotel. "Here's the key to your room, it's the pent room." Jody said handing the key.

"Sweet, come on Howard." Randy calling his best friend.

"Yeah, actually I'm going to stick with the tour." Howard said making googly eyes at Ophelia, while she's rolling her eyes, and Roger is shooting daggers out of his eyes.

"But Howard," Randy protested. Normally he wouldn't mind letting Howard do things on his own; but for this he could really use his best friend's support and, in his own way, help.

"What ever it is I'm sure it can wait until after the tour." Howard said raising his hand making it clear that this discussion is over.

"Fine!" Randy pouted stomping into the hotel. Once he got to the room he saw that McFist spared no expense. Large king size beds with some of the fluffiest pillows Randy has ever laid his head on, big screen TV with premium channels, an indoor hot tub with bubbles, and a gift basket filled with McSquiddles. As tempted as Randy was to enjoy these pleasures, a monster bird pecking at his window reminded him of his responsibilities. Unsure of what to do exactly, Randy decided he needed some advice and shloomp into the nomicon. Unfortunately for him the book simply repeated its earlier council of _'A Ninja must always RESPECT its citizens'_. The word citizens is circled many times trying in vain to get him to understand.

"Respect its citizens," Randy pondered this for a minute. "You're right nomicon. This place may not be Norrisville, but I must still give these good people my respect, and protect them from this invisible monster horde! It's Ninja Time!" Randy declared putting on his mask. The Ninja then jumped out of the window, and fell down to the nearest monster. "Ninja Kick!" Ninja called out kicking the monster.

"Hey what's the big idea?" the monster complained. The only answer he got back was another boot to the face. As the Ninja continued to fight the monsters all around him. The human onlookers were taking pictures of him, thinking that he must be a street performer, since he was doing some crazy dance steps. Not knowing why they were being assaulted, the monsters quickly made a run for it towards the field where the humans were holding their LARPing event. Naturally the Ninja pursued them.

* * *

><p>It was about this time that Brock Octane was kicking this annoying little boy out of his trailer for what seemed to be the 1000th time. "Get out and stay out!" Brock yelled before shutting his door.<p>

"Seriously I can't take you anywhere," Dennis complained as he helped his little brother up.

"Oh he'll come around, then I'll get my shot at the big time." Ray-Ray grinned maliciously. He was about to break into the star's trailer again when he saw several monsters running for their lives. "Hey what's going on with you guys?" Ray-Ray asked. One of the monsters paused just long enough to point the ninja still chasing after them.

"You think we ought to tell June?" Dennis asked.

"I'd think we better," Ray-Ray confirmed. Dennis took out his cell phone and called his sister.

Somewhere in the middle of town, Juniper Lee was still searching for whatever could be causing her bracelet to go berserk. That's when she heard her phone go off. "What is it?" she demanded. Having to ditch her friends and all this searching has put her in a sour mood.

"Yeah, I'm at the fairgrounds, and this ninja is slashing at all the monsters. Just thought you'd like to know." Dennis reported.

"A ninja, you think it might be H.A.M?" June asked Monroe who finally caught up with her.

"It wouldn't be the first time the Humans for the Abolishment of Magic organization hired ninjas to take out monsters." Monroe informed her. Not wasting any more time, June quickly made her way to the fairgrounds.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Ninja was still chasing the monsters, twirling his scarf like it's a lasso. "Hey slow down, I just want to destank you!" the Ninja yelled.<p>

"What? NO! I just took a bath last month!" the monster cried still running at full speed.

"First off, ew. Second that's not the kind of destank I was talking about. And third, since when do monsters start speaking in full sentences?" the Ninja stopped to wonder. He didn't have long to think about is as he felt someone kicking him from the back.

"I don't know what your problem is but you better back off Ninja!" this girl declared.

"Okay who are you?" the Ninja demanded.

"I'm the Te Xuan Ze!" June said.

"Never heard of you," the Ninja shrugged. "Now if you don't mind I'm kind of busy now." the Ninja turning to the monsters, who for some reason stopped running and were now getting comfortable as if watching a show. As he took a step towards the monsters June jumped right in front of him.

"If you want them, you're going to have to go through me!" June warned.

"Look I don't like to fight little girls," the ninja started saying. June taking offense to being called a little girl, threw a punch at the Ninja. Reacting quickly, the Ninja managed to block her attack, barely. Seeing as how this girl was pretty skilled, the Ninja started to fight back. Soon both of them were trading punches and kicks.

"Oh man this is awesome," Ray-Ray cheered really enjoying the fight.

"You know it's actually more fun to watch a fight than to be in one." one monster who fights with June on a regular basis commented. Other agreed.

Back to the fight, the Ninja jumped back a bit to catch his breath. "Not bad, " the Ninja complemented.

"Yeah well, you make it easy yelling Ninja whatever you're going to do." June retorted.

"Hey I'm serious, you could be a match for Kim Possible." the Ninja said.

"Hey she's got nothing on me!" June yelled. June always felt envious of Kim Possible being able to travel around the world and have everyone know of her heroic deeds. Man how June wished she could be like Kim for just one day.

"Actually I've fought Kim Possible, and trust me, she's way better than you." the Ninja said.

"We'll see about that!" June promised as she renewed her attack. Normally June wouldn't use her super strength on a normal human, but this Ninja seems to be more than human. Plus he's so asking for this. To June's surprise, the Ninja was able to match her powers, meaning that he was holding back as well. Which makes sense since he was fighting monsters, now that she thinks about it.

"Okay that's it. I need to end this." the Ninja said doing a series of weird gestures. "NINJA AIR FIST!" the Ninja called out, throwing a burst of solid air in the shape of a fist right at June, knocking her down.

"Oh you want to bring out the big guns huh!" June sneered pulling out one of her magic stones. "Well you're not the only one packing heat!" June pointed her shock stone at the Ninja and shot an energy bolt at him knocking him back.

"What the juice?" the Ninja groaned in shock.

"Hey what's going on over there?" they heard Jody said. Both June and the Ninja turned to see Jody's tour group passing by, and not only them but other people as well were gathering around them, witnessing both June and the Ninja using their powers.

"Oh boy," both June and the Ninja gulped, wondering how they're going to explain this one.


	3. Revealtions Revealed

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RANDY CUNNINGHAM 9****TH**** GRADE NINJA NOR LIFE AND TIMES OF JUNIPER LEE**

"And over there to the right, is the where the Grand Looping thing is taking place," Jody was leading her tour group over to the fairgrounds where they were holding the LARPing event.

"Finally," White Julian snickered. "Now if I can only find out where they are keeping the monkey's paw amulet, I can steal it and take over not only Norrisville but this city as well!" he whispered.

"What did you just say?" Lila asked. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something off about Julian.

"Oh nothing," White Julian chuckled. While he is confidant that he could take them all, he didn't want any unnecessary risks to his plans. Just in case...

"Hey is that June over there fighting a ninja?" Ophelia wondered.

"A ninja?" White Julian gasped . Sure enough he saw the ninja fighting what looked like an ordinary girl. 'What is the Ninja doing here? He followed me here! No that's ridiculous, I mean why would the Ninja be here of all places. No this must be a different Ninja.' White Julian muttered to himself.

"Hm, who knew June got some cool fighting moves," Roger commented seeing June fighting.

"Indeed," Ophelia agreed. "I wonder what else she can do?" Ophelia wondering about how many more secrets her best friend is keeping from her/them.

"Well I did see her jumping on rooftops one time," Jody commented, but everyone just ignored her. The fight between June and the Ninja started to draw attention bringing in a small crowd of spectators as well.

"Okay that's it. I need to end this." the Ninja said doing a series of weird gestures. "NINJA AIR FIST!" the Ninja called out, throwing a burst of solid air in the shape of a fist right at June, knocking her down.

"That is the Ninja! Has he already found out about my plans?" White Julian cursed.

"Oh you want to bring out the big guns huh!" June sneered pulling out one of her magic stones. "Well you're not the only one packing heat!" June pointed her shock stone at the Ninja and shot an energy bolt at him knocking him back.

"What the juice?" the Ninja groaned in shock. Not just him but everyone who saw it.

"Hey what's going on over there?" they heard Jody said. Both June and the Ninja turned to see Jody's tour group passing by, and not only them but other people as well were gathering around them, witnessing both June and the Ninja using their powers.

"Oh boy," both June and the Ninja gulped, wondering how they're going to explain this one. "Well you see, it's like this, um," both June and the Ninja stammering trying to think of some kind of excuse.

Over in the crowd Howard rolled his eyes. "Yet again it falls to me to save the day," he complained. "Oh look, this must be some kind of demo fight for the LARPing thing or whatever!" Howard yelled so that everyone could hear him.

"A demo fight?"

"Makes sense."

"Those are some cool special effects."

"Love the ninja costume."

Accepting Howard's explanation, the crowd started cheering and demanding an encore. Seeing an opening to protect his sister's secret, Dennis decided to play along with to it. "Yes, this is a demo fight: The Shadow Ninja vs. um...uh...Jane the Witch Princess!" Dennis announced.

"Witch Princess, really?" June shot an angry glace at her brother.

"Hey at least I made you a princess," Dennis defended.

As the audience cheered this performance, the thing going through the Ninja's mind was quiet different. "A witch?" the Ninja repeated as the memory of her using that magic stone replayed in his mind. "Oh I get it, you're not really a pretty little girl, your are an ugly old hag of a sorceress!" the Ninja accused.

"Excuse me?" June's eye twitched with annoyance. While she didn't really understand his accusations, she didn't appreciate being called and ugly old hag.

"And since these people think this is a show, I don't have to hold back anymore!" the Ninja reached into his suit and pulled out his sword.

"What the?" June choked. As an experienced warrior, she could tell that the sword is definitely the real deal.

"June here!" Dennis said tossing her his wizard's staff which turned out to be...

"My Staff of Wushu! Dennis how many times have I told you NOT TO TOUCH MY STUFF!" June yelled.

"I was just borrowing it," Dennis shrugged. "Although in my defense, if I hadn't you wouldn't have it now." he argued.

June growled in frustration knowing that her brother had a point. Still, she is planning on giving him a long lecture once this is done, and maybe beat it into his head with her staff, but right now she has other concerns. June turned her attention to the Ninja who was swinging his sword around either as a warm up or to intimidate her. June responded by twirling her staff around like a baton to showcase her skills as well. The two combatants stared at each other for what seemed like hours, even though it was only a few seconds. Then without warning, the charged at each other. The Ninja swung his sword first, but June blocked it with her staff. June quickly counters with a helicopter kick to the head, but the Ninja ducked avoided getting hit. The Ninja swung his sword again, but this time June parried it leaving his right side open. Taking advantage of this of his momentary weak spot, June elbowed his sides, sending the Ninja rolling on the ground.

"Had enough?" June yelled giving the Ninja a chance to surrender.

"Ha, I'm just warming up, and speaking of warming up." the Ninja laughed. "Ninja Tengu Fireball!" the Ninja called out throwing a fireball at June. June using a special Te Xuan Ze technique, caught the fireball with her bare hands and flung it back at the Ninja. "Ninja Hydro Hand!" the Ninja cried throwing a ball of water to block his own ball of fire. Unfortunately, while the Hydro Hand was able to dispel the fireball, it happen a little too close to the Ninja, creating a cloud of steam that ironically blocked the Ninja's vision. "Just give me a second here," the Ninja pleaded trying to blow the steam away so that he can see. However June wasn't about to give him the chance to recuperate. Charging head fast into the steam cloud, June swung her staff as hard as she could, knocking the sword out of his hand, and then followed through with a round house kick to the stomach. Sending the Ninja flying about 15 ft away. "Ow, my guts, you got me in my guts!" the Ninja groaned.

"Ready to give up yet?" June huffed. That fight took more out of her than she was willing to admit.

"Ugh I just have to say," the Ninja moaned in pain as he tried to get back up. "SMOKEBOMB!" he yelled throwing a smoke bomb on the ground and using the cover to escape.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" June coughed. After all that, for him to get away was very frustrating for her.

Seeing that the fight was over, Dennis decided it was time to do a little crowd control. "And the victor is Jane the witch princess!" Dennis announced. This brought applause and cheers from the audience. "That concludes our Demo, be sure to come in for our Grand LARPing event for more role playing excitement." Naturally some members of the audience wanted to meet with the 'actors' but Dennis explained that they are contractual obligated not mingle with the populace until after the event. With the exception of course for Jody's tour group.

"June that was amazing! I never knew you had such moves. Despite being your best friend and all." Ophelia praised or accused, it's very hard to tell with her.

"Yeah and why didn't you tell us that you were doing this demo?" Roger asked.

"Is this why you were jumping on the buildings and cars? To practice for this?" Jody asked.

"You saw that," June gulped. Again June was caught in a conundrum of wanting to tell her best friends everything, but at the same time knowing that she must never reveal the truth.

"June was actually do this as a favor to me," Dennis interjected. "Yeah she kind of owed me one for that thing I did for her awhile back," Dennis choked since he can't think of any favors that June owes him. If anything, he's the one owes her a lot. "So thanks sis," he said hoping that it would be enough for her friends.

"Oh so that's what this is all about," June friends accepting this excuse.

"So June are you going to help with the tour?" Jody asked hopefully.

"Sorry Jody, but after that performance, I'm kind of pooped." June apologized.

"Oh okay then," Jody said with a hint of disappointment. "Maybe we can get together later then." Jody invited.

"Sure that's a promise," June said before running to her grandmother's house. While June would rather be hanging out with her friends, she needed to deal with this ninja issue first. Dennis and Ray-Ray followed June saying that they wanted to make sure she was alright. Lila wanted to go as well, but decided to stay with Jody. As June and her brothers left, White Julian watched her very carefully. He knew that this wasn't an act. He could tell that the fight was real and that girl can use real magic. Between the girl, the invisible monsters, and the Ninja, White Julian needed to find out as much as he can of what's going on in this city. More importantly how to use it to his advantage.

"So how about we continue the tour?" Jody said not really asking.

"Oh yes that would be wonderful," White Julian said. From what he had witness, these people are friends with that girl so they could provide him with answers.

"Oh you know what, I'm worried about my friend back at the hotel. Maybe I should check on him." Howard said before running off, then stopping to catch his breath, and then walking the rest of the way.

"Okay," Jody said again with a hint of disappointment.

* * *

><p>Over at Jasmine Lee's house, groaned in frustrations over what happened. "I can't believe it! I just can't believe he got away like that!" June ranted.<p>

"You've got to let it go June. All this anger will mess up your chi." Ah-mah said giving her granddaughter a cup of tea.

"I know, but just wish I knew what his deal is." June said taking a sip.

"I got it!" Monroe barked excitedly flipping the pages through one of his books. "I knew I saw that mark somewhere. It is the symbol of the Norisu Nine clan!" Monroe showing them the logo that was on the Ninja's outfit.

"So what's the deal with this Norisu Nine?" Ray-Ray asked deeply interested in this ninja business.

"The Norisu Nine were a band of ninjas that existed before the Te Xuan Ze. They fought all manner of magical creatures, most prominently the Sorcerer." Monroe read.

"The Sorcerer?" June repeated curiously.

"Aye, one of the most dangerous creature ever to walk the earth. He had a terrible dark power, one where he could turn humans into monster slaves, and the ninjas were the only ones who knew how to change them back." Monroe read on.

"Hey the ninja was saying something about wanting to destank the monsters. You think that's what he was talking about?" Dennis recalled.

"Probably, but it doesn't explain what is the ninja even doing here?" June wondered.

"Never mind that, I want to hear what happened between the ninjas and the sorcerer!" Ray-Ray said eager to hear how the story ends.

"Well, after a fierce battle that cost the lives of all but one, the ninjas manage to trap the sorcerer in a bottomless pit. Since then the last of the ninjas stood sentinel. Ever vigilant, to ensure that the sorcerer never escapes." Monroe read.

"So what is he here on vacation or something?" Dennis wondered.

"Not likely, ninjas are very determine bunch. It takes a lot to pull them from their duties." Monroe commented.

"Wait a minute, the ninja called me a sorceress. You don't think the sorcerer broke free and the ninja followed him here to Orchid Bay? That must be why my bracelet is acting all crazy like!" June figured.

"And that ninja must have mistaken you for him!" Monroe agreed. "We need to clear up this misunderstanding otherwise he may attack you again. Plus you may need his help fighting the sorcerer."

"Right we just need to find him," June nodded in agreement.

"And how are you going to do that?" Dennis interjected. "He's a ninja. Hiding is like their specialty. You can't find them unless they want to be found."

"Ugh, you're right. We're just going to have to wait until he shows himself." June groaned.

* * *

><p>Speaking of the Ninja<p>

Howard made his way back to the hotel where he and his friends were staying. As expected he found Randy inside, still in his ninja suit performing 'Art of Heal' on himself. "I don't believe it!" Howard gasped.

"I know right, I think that girl broke my ribs." Randy groaned as he took off his mask. He didn't want to risk Julian seeing the ninja in their room.

"Not that, I mean they gave us a gift basket filled with McSquiddles!" Howard said happily as he started chowing down on the snacks.

"Well I'm fine too, thank you for you concern." Randy said sarcastically.

"It is your own fault you know running around in your ninja suit and all." Howard pointed out.

"Yes but I was protecting the people of this city!" Randy argued.

"From what?" Howard asked.

"From the monsters! They're everywhere!" Randy insisted. "Can't you see them?"

"Uh no, and neither does anyone else. Man Cunningham if anyone needs a vacation it's you." Howard joked.

"I am not going crazy. I tell you there are monsters here, just you know, like invisible." Randy said.

"Invisible you say. Then why are they not doing anything?" Howard argued.

"What, what do you mean?" Randy asked.

"If I was invisible I would be messing with everyone." Howard chuckled mischievously. "And yet I have not seen any signs of invisible monster doing anything."

"Oh yeah then come with me," Randy dragged Howard to the window. Randy then started looking for monster that were doing things that he could point out. He spotted a monster taking a hot dog from a hot dog vender. "There! There's a monster right over there..." Randy was about to say steal, but the monster placed some money on the hot dog stand and gave the dogs to what looked like his children. "Buying a hot dogs for his kids?" Randy spotted another monster bumping into a human, knocking him down. "There's another one that tripped that guy and is now helping him up." Randy said in confusion as the monster picked the guy up and gently place him back on the ground. The man seemed completely confused by what just happened, but quickly brushed it off. Randy looked around some more and found monsters bringing their laundry to the dry cleaners, shopping, and just playing out in the streets.

"Wow Cunningham those are some of the most unmonster things I've ever heard. They sound more like ordinary citizens." Howard said.

"Oh my ninja, that's what the nomicon was trying to tell me. These aren't monsters, they're citizens!" Randy realized.

"So basically you just assaulted a bunch on harmless monsters and got your butt handed to you by a girl." Howard mocked. He just loves it when his best friend messes up so that he could rub it in his face.

"I better go apologize," Randy said putting the mask back on and jumping out the window.

"I'll be here," Howard said enjoying the free gifts and watching the big screen tv.

* * *

><p>As the Ninja raced across town looking for June, Jody had just finished giving Julian a tour of the city. "That concludes are tour. Any questions?" Jody asked.<p>

"Yes, about that girl that the Ninja was fighting, who is she and how does she do those magnificent tricks?" White Julian asked.

"Oh you mean June, yes she's our best friend. I think she take karate or something." Jody answered.

"And what about her magic?" White Julian asked.

"Magic, that's silly. It's just special effects. Her brother is really deep in all that role playing stuff." Jody laughed.

"I see," White Julian mumbled. It was obvious that these people knew nothing other than the girl's name. Meaning that they were practically useless to him. He was about to leave them when he spotted the Ninja swing between buildings. That's when he came up with an idea of how his hosts can be of some use to him after all. "So you think magic is silly eh." White Julian grinned. "What do you think of my magic!" He casts some white stank on Jody, Ophelia, and Roger. Lila, thanks to her animal reflexes, manage to avoid getting hit. Lila watched in horror as her friends transformed into monsters, and not the kind that usually populated Orchid Bay. These monsters could be seen by normal humans. Reaching into her pocket, Lila used the Restoration Stone that June gave her. Once activated it would make her hair grow again, turning her back into a Sasquatch for whenever she wanted to go back to her tribe. For now she was using it to disguise herself as a monster. "Perfect, now go my monsters, create havoc!" White Julian ordered before turning into a monster himself. Lila felt guilt from all the destruction she was causing, but she knew she had to do it to find out what's going on.

Up on the rooftops the Ninja could hear people screaming. "What the juice?" the Ninja cursed seeing the monsters rampaging on the city streets. "Smoke Bomb," the Ninja cried appearing on the street near the monsters. While he didn't recognize 4 of the monsters, he did Julian's and figured that the others must have been the welcoming party. "Don't worry I'll have you destanked in no time," the Ninja promised. The Ninja started fighting the monsters while slicing some article of clothing; Jody's head band, Ophelia's belt, Roger's hat, Lila's shirt. While nothing of significance, Monster Julian began to pull the stank back, reverting them back to humans to make it look like the Ninja saved them. Lila noticed this and used her Exfoliax Charm to remove her excess hair giving her a human appearance. She then pretended to be unconscious just like her friends.

After fighting the Ninja for a bit, Monster Julian reverted back to human form as well. "Julian are you alright?" the Ninja asked.

"Yes, thanks to you," White Julian struggled to say.

"What happened?" the Ninja asked.

"It was that girl. The one you were fighting. She turned us into monsters. I think she is the sorceress!" White Julian cried before pretending to faint.

"No," Lila whimpered. As much as she wanted to tell the Ninja the truth, she knew she couldn't do it, not with Julian around.

"I knew it. I knew there was something off about her." The Ninja helped Julian and the rest of the tour group on to some benches. "You ought to be safe here, while I deal with that witch. Ninja Scarf Swing!" the Ninja yelled throwing his scarf to a flag pole on the side of a building and swung off.

Once the Ninja was gone, White Julian got up. "There that ought to keep him occupied while I get the amulets for myself. And who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and they'll destroy one another." White Julian happily whistled as he walked down the street.

Peeking her eyes open, Lila made sure that Julian was nowhere to be seen. She then made a mad dash to June's house. She needed to warn her friend of Julian's plot. She can only hope that she gets there in time, before June and the Ninja tear each other apart!


	4. Smoke Bombs and Mirrors

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RANDY CUNNINGHAM 9****TH**** GRADE NINJA NOR LIFE AND TIMES OF JUNIPER LEE**

Lila hurried down the streets running on all fours since she is faster that way. Not caring one bit of all the people staring at her for acting like an animal, mainly because technically she is an animal, until she reached the Lee residence. Banging on the door, she was greeted by June's parents. "Oh Lila what a pleasant surprise," Mrs. Lee said.

"Um, hi, is June home?" Lila said trying to remember the proper etiquette when talking to parents. Mainly because she knows that June's parents are unaware of the magical world.

"I'm sorry but June is not home right now. She might be at my mom's place." June's father suggested. Lila thanked the two had hurried to Jasmine's place hoping beyond hope that the Ninja hasn't found her yet.

* * *

><p>Speaking of the Ninja, he continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop, searching for his foe. "Ninja jump, ninja jump" Randy kept calling out as he leaped into the air. "Alright you witch, I'll find you no matter what!" Randy swore, only to stop on a random roof upon a startling realization. "Only how am I going to find you? I don't even know your name?" Randy realized. Thinking about it for a bit, he came to only one solution. "Maybe the nomicon has something," Randy said pulling out his book.<p>

Shloomping into its pages, Randy found himself in what looked like a quarry. There several men at the bottom were tying ropes to a large urn filled with what looked like rocks, but when the men up top tried to lift it up, some of the ropes broke. One man then took the remaining ropes and twirled them together to form one big rope. Using this thicker rope, the men successfully lifted the urn up into the air, that's when the words appeared on the urn. _'Ropes intertwined are stronger than they are individually'_

Randy studied it for awhile before responding. "Not sure what you are trying to tell me, but I'm pretty sure that it is going to be important somehow." Randy said with uncertainty. That's when the rope broke, causing the urn to fall on Randy sending him out of the book. "Now why would the nomicon tell me about rope?" Randy pondered. "I guess I should check the rope store!" he concluded. "Wait is there such a thing as a rope store?" he questions. Luckily he spots a hardware store with an ad for a big rope sale. "Alright Ninja lead!" Randy cheered as he jumped towards the store. Once he reached the store, the Ninja spotted three familiar figures walking out with a lot of rope. The witch girl along with two guys he saw earlier, who Randy figures must be her minions, and a dog. "Good old nomicon, I can always count on you," Randy whispered believing that the book guided him here for this reason.

"Why are we buying all this rope?" Ray-Ray complained. Ever since his brother learned the truth about their family legacy, Dennis has been bring him along to help with what he called sidekick duties. Naturally due to Ray-Ray's impulsiveness, he finds such tasks to be degrading and would much rather be kicking butt like their sister.

"Dunce, we are trying to set a trap for that Ninja," Dennis repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"But how are you going to trap him. He's a Ninja!" Ray-Ray argued.

"Yes, do tell?" the Ninja whispered eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Look we know that Ninja is going after June right, and most likely he's going to make his move at the LARPing event. So we get June to act as bait and trap him there before he can cause trouble." Dennis explained.

"Again, he's a ninja, he can escape your traps before he even gets caught in them!" Ray-Ray retorted.

"Not if we're careful," Dennis insisted.

"Well I don't get why we even need to set a trap. June can just kick his butt like last time." Ray-Ray argued.

"Ray-Ray, while I appreciate the vote of confidence, I don't want to kick his butt. I need to subdue him just long enough to talk to him." June explained.

"I still think you should just kick his butt," Ray-Ray complained.

"What are those guys up to?" Randy wondered. Thanks to his super hearing he could listen in even at a distance, but he couldn't understand why she needed to talk to him. Curious and Suspicious, Randy carefully followed them to a nearby park. There he watched as they set up a simple yet effective trap like the kinds they teach in summer camp.

"There all finished," Dennis said proudly covering his trap with leaves.

"But you five bucks it doesn't even work," Ray-Ray chuckled.

"Let's find out, Ninja Ring!" the Ninja yelled tossing the ring at the trap, triggering it so that it would ensnare Dennis and Ray-Ray, leaving them dangling upside down.

"You owe me five bucks," Dennis grumbled. Upset that his trap failed to capture the ninja, so he wanted to at least get something positive out of this.

"Hey, it didn't trap the ninja!" Ray-Ray argued, struggling to get himself free.

"But the trap worked," Dennis countered.

"Maybe but I want a lawyer!" Ray-Ray demanded.

"Sorry kid, but technically Dennis won the bet." Monroe snickered acting as a legal mediator.

"Whatever man," Ray-Ray complained handing his brother five dollars.

"Did you people seriously think I would fall for such an obvious trap?" the Ninja laughed as he stepped into a pile of leaves, triggering another trap, and the Ninja found himself tangled in a rope net.

"Nope, that's why I set this second trap," June boasted.

"Great you caught me, but don't think you have me beaten!" the Ninja warned.

"Look I don't want to fight, I just want to talk." June insisted.

"Then start talking, before get out of this thing and go all ninja on you!" the Ninja threatened. Truthfully he could have freed himself at any moment, but he wanted her to feel overconfident so she would tell him her scheme.

"I know you think I'm the sorcerer but I'm not. I'm the Te Xuan Ze." June explained.

"And what the juice is a Tesh one z?" the Ninja asked.

"Te Xuan Ze," June corrected him. "I'm the guardian of the veil and keeper of balance between the human world and the magical world."

"Now I know you are lying!" the Ninja accused. "Ninja Finger Slicing Thingies!" the Ninja pulled out some small spikes from the palm of his hand, using them to cut himself free. "Not to brag or anything, but I happen to be pals with the American Dragon. So I know the Dragons are the keepers of balance!"

"Well actually the Dragons serve more as a police force," June tried to explain.

"And I was just told by a good friend of mine that you turned him and his tour guides into monsters!" the Ninja accused.

"Say what? I never" June stuttered in disbelief.

"Enough! I think this conversation is over!" the Ninja shutting her off. Drawing out his sword he got into a battle stance.

"So it's come to this eh," June said drawing out a sword of her own. While she may have preferred to resolve this peacefully, but that didn't mean she was stupid enough to come unarmed. After staring each other down for about a minute, the two began fighting.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile over at Jasmine Lee's house, Lila started pounding on the door. "June, Ah-mah are you here?" Lila pleaded. The doors slowly opened to reveal the elderly Jasmine.<p>

"Lila, what are you doing here?" Ah-mah asked.

"June, she's in danger, I must warn her about the Ninja." Lila huffed. Sprinting all the way here left her out of breath.

"Hey slow down and take a deep breath," Ah-mah advised. "I'm afraid June's not here, but don't worry she already knows about the Ninja." Ah-mah assures her.

"No it's not that, there's someone else. Someone who want June and the Ninja to destroy each other!" Lila cried.

"Oh no, we've got to warn her!" Ah-mah gasped.

"On it!" Lila said as she darted off and sniffing the ground. Now Sasquatches are not known for their tracking skills, or any skills for that matter, but Lila still hoped that she can find her friends before it's too late.

"Lila wait, I can just call her!" Ah-mah tried to tell her, but Lila was already too far away. "Great, now she decides to be as dumb as the rest of her tribe," Ah-mah said shaking her head. She hurried her house and dialed June's number on her phone.

* * *

><p>Back at the park, June and the Ninja were still at it, dueling each other to no end. June, in her ever attempt to get the Ninja to listen to reason, fought more defensively, hoping that the Ninja would realized that she doesn't want to fight him. Randy on the other hand, misinterpreted her hesitation as she is still injured from their last encounter. Thanks to his Art of Healing, he's fully recovered and thinks he has the advantage over her. Over to the side, still dangling upside down, Dennis and Ray-Ray were watching the fight.<p>

"Man this would be so cool to watch if, you know, we weren't upside down with the blood rushing to our heads," Dennis complained, still trying to get himself free of the trap he made.

"Speak for yourself, I think all that makes the fight more enjoyable!" Ray-Ray laughed. "Whoa, getting dizzy here, cool." Giving the little adrenaline junkie added stimulation. Dennis rolled his eyes not believing that he's related to this crazy kid.

As the fight progressed, June's cell phone started ringing. Jumping back a bit to give herself more room, June grabbed her phone and answered it. "Hello, Ah-mah I'm kind of busy here!" June complained. Blocking the Ninja's sword with her sword. _"June you have to hear this, the Ninja"_ she heard Ah-mah said when..

"Ninja kick!" the Ninja yelled doing a flip kick that knocked June's phone right out of her hand.

"Hey that's my phone!" June snapped. She tried to get her phone back only to see it smash as it hit the ground.

"Oh boy," the Ninja gulped. He may not understand women all that much, but he does know that you never mess with a girl's cell phone.

"You know I was trying to be nice here, but you just crossed the line!" June fuming with rage, pulled out her levitation charm and used it to lift the Ninja off the ground.

"What the cheese is happening?" the Ninja cried as he floated off of the ground. June then started slamming him down repeatedly, occasionally flinging him to the nearby trees and rocks. Randy groaned in pain as June lifted him up even higher. While still in a daze after that beating he took, due to the protective powers of his suit, he was still aware enough to notice the glowing stone in June's hands. Seeing that she was about to pound on him some more, Randy tossed his scarf at June wrapping it around her wrist. Catching her completely by surprise. Yanking hard on his scarf, he propelled himself straight towards his adversary so fast that June didn't have time to react as the Ninja punched her in the face! Causing her to drop her magic charm. This of course only served to aggravate her even more as she prepared to continue fighting using her preferred method, hand to hand. Randy was more than willing to oblige as he got into battle stance. The two charged at each other when out of nowhere, Lila jumped in and grabbed June from behind!

"Lila let me go! He has to PAY!" June growled still wanting to tear the Ninja apart for what he did to her phone.

Randy was a bit confused but this turn of events until he recognized the new girl as one of Julian's welcoming committee, and figured that she's here to help get revenge on the one that turned her and her friends into monsters. "Thanks for you assist citizen, but it is too dangerous for you. I will deal with this witch." the Ninja assured her.

"No!" Lila yelled, shocking everyone present. "June, Ninja, you have to hear what I'm about to say." Lila pleaded. Trusting her friend, June started to calm down. Randy agreed to listen as well. Lila recounted what really happened and how White Julian wanted June and the Ninja to fight so that he could obtain some amulet. Her news was not well received.

"Julian? You seriously expect me to believe that Julian stanked you and your friends?" the Ninja laughed.

"That's what happened!" Lila insisted. "He then told you that June did it so that you'd fight her!"

"Makes sense, his arrival here does coincide with my bracelet going haywire." June said.

"Please, I've known Julian since we were kids, and believe you me, he's barely a party clown, and not even that. He can't even do one simple card trick, let alone dark magic!" the Ninja insisted. Just then he recalled that terrible event during Julian's birthday. "Unless you count that one time when he got hold of a green ball with ultimate evil in it," the Ninja whispered.

"SAY WHAT!" June and Monroe screamed.

"But it's cool. I took care of it." the Ninja insisted trying to calm the girl down. "I think." The Ninja added since he's unsure if he did take care of it.

"You think," June said critically. "How do you know he's not playing you?" June challenged getting right into the Ninja's face.

"Well, it's um," the Ninja trying to think of a good argument. That's when he noticed some doodles appearing around June and Lila, but unlike other times where he sees his most recent lesson, these were lessons he learned a long time ago. _'The most dangerous enemy often wears the mask of an ally'_ and _'Sometime the ones who stands against you are not your enemies'._ By this point Randy couldn't help but wonder if what they are saying is true, but also he didn't want to suspect one of his closest acquaintances of being an evil sorcerer. Still he knew that he had to check this out. "Alright I'll give you guys the benefit of doubt, for now, but if I find out that you're lying to me...SMOKEBOMB!" the Ninja throwing down a smoke bomb for a fast get away.

"Again seriously!" June coughed. "Monroe can you find him?" she asked her dog and assistant.

"Sorry lass, but that smoke bomb is made from the sap of the skunk pine. It completely covers his scent, making it impossible to track him." Monroe told her sniffing the air.

"Um, that's all very interesting, but can someone get us down from here!" Dennis demanded, still dangling upside down with his brother. Apparently they have been forgotten with all the craziness going around.

* * *

><p>Randy made it back to the hotel, where he removed the mask before entering his room. Inside he found Howard still watching TV. "Hey Howard, you'll never guess what I just found out." Randy said, wanting to talk to his best friend about what Lila said about Julian. Howard however kept giving Randy the gesture to shut it. "What's wrong buddy, don't you want to hear what I've got to say?" Randy taunted.<p>

"Of course we do Randal," White Julian's voice came from behind him. "I'm so glad you're feeling better now." White Julian grinned.

"Um, yeah, I guess I just needed nap." Randy hastily made up.

"So what is your big news?" White Julian asked.

"My news? Right, what was it again?" Randy trying to think up of something. "I heard that the Ninja is here in Orchid bay!"

"Oh yes, in fact we just saw him a couple of hours ago, right Howard." White Julian said.

"Oh yeah, it was cool." Howard said more interested in the TV than what his friends were saying.

"But isn't it curious to why the Ninja is even here? Especially the fact that only the three of us are from Norrisville. That would make it seem that one of us is the Ninja." White Julian speculated. Randy, White Julian, and Howard froze in silence. Their only moment was with their eyeballs shifting between each other. Both Howard and Randy starting to sweat with White Julian staring accusingly at them. Just then all three broke down laughing.

"Good one Julian, one of us is the Ninja!" Howard laughed wiping a tear from his eye.

"Indeed, the very thought that one of us could be the Ninja, is just preposterous." White Julian agreed.

"Yeah, preposterous," Randy's laughter dying down. He was both relieved that Julian wasn't suspecting him anymore, but at the same time insulted that Julian didn't think that he could be the Ninja.

"Well I'm off to the showers and then to bed. I have a big day tomorrow." White Julian said as he entered the bathroom.

"I'm going to stay up and watch all the stuff my parents never let me watch." Howard grinned with anticipation as flipped through the channels, only to crash on the recliner a second later.

"Good night buddy," Randy said putting a blanket over his best friend. He then started watching TV, waiting for his turn in the shower.

Inside the bathroom, White Julian prepared himself for his bath when real Julian appeared in the mirror. "The Ninja is here. He's going to defeat you and free me!" real Julian cheered.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, me. After all we don't even know why he's really here." White Julian pointed out.

"He's here because he want's to save me?" real Julian whimpered.

"Fool, he doesn't even know about you. No he's here for another reason. No matter, nothing will stop me from stealing the Monkey's Paw amulet." White Julian assures.

"What make you think that the Ninja won't stop you? In fact why didn't you just steal the amulet when you discovered where it was being kept?" real Julian asked.

"Because I didn't want to draw attention to myself just yet. With the Ninja around you can't be too careful. That is why I set up the Ninja and that one girl to fight. Once they have eliminated each other, I'll be free to collect my prize." White Julian explained.

"But if the girl defeats the Ninja then that means you can't." real Julian pointed out hoping that his evil counterpart's ego would make him do something stupid to ruin his own plans.

"You know what, I'm actually okay with that," White Julian laughed as he turned the hot water on the shower. As the mirror started to fog up, real Julian looked down sadly in failure before fading away.


	5. Let the Games Begin

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RANDY CUNNINGHAM 9****TH**** GRADE NINJA NOR LIFE AND TIMES OF JUNIPER LEE**

Over at the open field now made to look like a medieval fair, several geeks in their outlandish costumes gathered together for the Grand LARPing event. They were eagerly awaiting for the Master of Ceremonies, Brock Octane, to begin the festivities. After a few minutes, the action movie star approached the stage wearing his Grave Puncher costume to promote his new movie coming out. **"Testing, testing, is this thing on?" **Brock said tapping the mic causing that annoying feedback sound. **"Greeting you all. I am Brock Octane, action movie star and model. And I welcome you all to the Grand LARPing competition!"** The crowds cheered with anticipation. **"Where you will all go on a epic quest for the grand prize, a collection of rare cheap plastic magic toys for your little nerd games."** Some of the staff with him on stage revealed the prize inside a beautiful display case. If the LARPers were insulted by that remark they didn't show it and simply cheered on. **"Oh and don't forget, to check out my new movie Grave Puncher II vs Davey Jones Lockers. Which we are showing a special preview later today!"** This brought even greater cheers since that's what a majority of the people came to see.

* * *

><p>Due to their special guest status, the kids from Norrisville were standing right next to the stage, waiting for the event to begin. "Do we really have to do this? My costume is riding up." Howard complaining in his dwarf costume. Trying to adjust his pants since they were giving him a wedgie.<p>

"Of course we do, this is for Julian," Randy, wearing an elf costume complete with bow and suction cup arrows, insisted. Howard mumbled in protest, he always hated how Randy had such high morals when it came to helping others, always ruining their cheese. Randy sighed sadly watching his friend struggling with his costume. Although he hated to do it, Randy decided not to tell his best friend what June and the others said about Julian. He didn't want Howard jumping the gun, as he often does. Just in case they were wrong about him.

"Oh isn't his exciting. Soon I will have them in my possession." White Julian dressed as a white magician said suspiciously and rather ominously, almost showing his true face.

"You have to win it first," Randy reminded him. Keeping a close eye on Julian just in case what those other kids said about him is true.

"Oh right of course, if we win," White Julian stuttered. While he is confident that he can win easily, he didn't want to show his hand just yet. Especially since he hasn't heard word of the Ninja or that other girl's demise yet.

* * *

><p>Speaking of Juniper, she was somewhere in this sea of nerds, dressed as a Amazon Princess. Her brother Dennis was dressed as a wizard, and Ray-Ray was a gnome. (It was the only costume left that will fit him.) Monroe was dressed as a demon dog so that he could assist if necessary. "So do you see anything suspicious lass?" Monroe asked.<p>

"Yeah, everyone here," June grumbled. She really didn't want to do this, but she knew that Julian was participating in this event so this would be the best time to catch him before he does whatever it is he's planning.

"**Now were are going to go through the rules of this event. Each team has been given a different starting point. Now clues and hints have been set up all over the park...um excuse me."** Brock covered the mic with his hand as some of the organizers whispered something to him. **"What I'm not saying that."** Brocks voice went over the speakers despite him not even talking into it. **"Fine,"** he moaned. **"Like I was saying, clues and hints have been set up all across the magical kingdom of Larptopia. **Man I feel stupid for saying that. **You're objective is to find three key items that will allow you to enter the Evil King's castle where you will battle to free the land from his tyranny! I wish you all the best of luck. Especially to the sick boy"** Brock gave a wink in Julian's direction.** "Who may be casting his final die after today...Oops that came out wrong."** Brock gulped realizing what he just said. Rather than try and correct himself, he made a mad dash off the stage to save himself any further embarrassment.

"**And so LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"** one of the organizers finished. With that all of the LARPers hurried to their starting points.

* * *

><p>White Julian along with his friends began their 'quest'. Their first obstacle was a bridge with a troll under it. "I cast a tsunami spell to wash away that villainous troll away.<p>

"A water spell against a bridge troll, get real." the player dressed as troll laughed. Never the less, the two combatants rolled their 30 sided dice. For Julian to win, he needed to roll a 10, and the troll just needed any number above 5. Everyone held their breath as the dice came to a stop. The troll's die landed on 15 while Julian's die was at 20. "Hah, looks like your attack failed. You lose." the troll gloated.

"Um why don't you take another look," White Julian suggested. He then used his magic to get the dice to twist around so that now his said 10 and the troll's read 1. "Oh look. It seems my attack was super effective. I win." White Julian cheered.

"Okay then. AAAAHHHHH!" the troll player pretended to be washed down river.

"Well that was fun, shall we continue." White Julian said not really asking his friends.

"Say that was really lucky Julian," Howard complimented. He may not like this game, but he loves winning.

"Yeah especially how those dice moved after they stopped rolling." Randy accused.

"Well sometimes I like to make my own luck." White Julian laughed. Making Randy even more suspicious. Team Norrisville continued along with Julian using his magic to beat every opponent with a single roll. But of course this won't be a real quest if they didn't have to solve a few puzzles along the way. That's were Randy had his moment to shine. His natural gift of solving riddles allowed them to advance even further into the game. Howard didn't really have anything to contribute anything to the team, so just gave his teammates moral support.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile over at Team Te Xuan Ze, June was having a hard time seeing the appeal of this type of game. Sure it is fun to have a fantasy setting, but for someone who actually fights monsters, having your fate decided by the roll of the dice just seems stupid. She had to hold the urge to just punch everyone out of her way. Luckily for her, Dennis is a master at this, so she really didn't have to too much. Even Ray-Ray, thanks to his extensive video gaming knowledge, had enough know how to solve some of the riddles, which turned out to be terrible puns. Still due to White Julian's cheating, they were still way behind.<p>

"We've got to do something," June griped.

"Don't worry sis, I happen to know a few cheat codes." Dennis winked.

"Cheat codes? How can there be cheat codes in a live action nerd fest?" June ranted. She can understand cheat codes and easter eggs being in a video game, but she couldn't fathom how that could work for a real life role playing game.

"You just have to know a guy," Dennis said using his staff to knock on a tree. "I need to speak to the rat." Just then a guy in a rat costume poked his head out of the branches.

"What do you want?" the rat asked.

"I need a shortcut to the goal," Dennis whispered.

"It will cost ya," the rat said. Dennis and the rat started a quick negotiations. Pretty soon Dennis handed the rat a few items that they had collected during their quest and the rat handed Dennis all the things they needed to reach the final destination. With their objectives complete, both teams hurried to the Evil King's castle, arriving at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Well it looks like we have met up with a rival team," White Julian sneered, recognizing the girl as the one who fought against the Ninja. Last thing he needed was her getting in his way.<p>

"So what do we team up or something?" Randy wondered. If Julian really is a monster as that girl claims he is, he knew that he could use the help dealing with him. But if the girl was lying, then he'd want to keep an eye on her for any sign of treachery. Either way, staying close to June will work to his advantage.

"Sorry but this is a competition," Dennis reminded them all. "And according to the rules, if two teams encounter each other, they must battle to see who advance and who must forfeit their prizes." Dennis quoted.

"That suits me just fine," White Julian accepting the challenge. "I cast LIGHT CANNON!" Julian raising his magic staff wanting to end this quickly with and instant death attack.

"What for that spell to even hit you need to roll a 7 or 21," Dennis laughed.

"I like to live dangerously," White Julian grinned.

"Fine, then I use DARK SPEAR. I only need to an odd number to not only negate your light cannon, but if I get a 13 I will deal double damage to you." Dennis said reiterating the rules of the game.

"So what if he actually gets a 7 or 21?" June asked her brother.

"The light cannon is one of the most powerful light attack spells. A 7 or 21 will mean that we get incinerated." Dennis explained.

"That's why the chances of using it is so low," June finally understanding the rules.

With that, Dennis and White Julian rolled their dice, and it landed with White Julian getting 7, surprisingly without having him to cheat with magic, but Dennis die was about to land on 13. White Julian quickly released some white stank to change the outcome of the die, but to his surprise, the die repelled his magic. Looking at his opponents he noticed the little dog with them, grinning suspiciously and holding a vial that reeked with good magic. Monroe wasn't going to leave this to chance, so he charmed the die to land on 13 and surprisingly his potion also allowed him to block White Julian's spell.

"Yes 13, your party has been defeated!" Dennis declared after doing some quick calculations.

"No you cheated!" White Julian accused.

"Hey nobody likes a sore loser," June mocked.

"Besides, all you have to do is go back to the last check point and start over." Dennis said pretending to be a good sport.

Julian growled in frustration. While he is confident that he can make up for lost time rather quickly, he didn't want to risk letting these guys get to his prize first. Plus there's the fact that they just cheated him during the one time he didn't cheat. And that's something he won't stand for. "Hey look what is that?" White Julian cried pointing in some random direction.

"What!?" everyone looked off away from him. With everyone distracted White Julian unleashed a massive amount of white stank that covered the all across Larptopia, turning all of the Role Playing Players into the characters they were dressed as only they were monsters as well. Julian transformed himself into his monster form in order to draw suspicion away from himself for this development.

Thanks to Monroe's preparations, the Lee kids had a protection spell from stank so the didn't transform. "Oh boy," June gulped seeing all the people turning into monsters. While fighting monsters is nothing new to her, she knew that all these people are just innocent victims. She can only hope that she can hold them off long enough so that the Ninja can share the secret of how to change them back, if he didn't think that she's responsible for all of this.

Randy, sensing that something was coming, was able to get himself and Howard to hide behind a big rock that somehow manage to protect them from the stank. "Well Howard, looks like it's Ninja o'clock." Randy said putting his mask on.

"I still don't see how you can say that without feeling stupid." Howard commented.

"I just do," Randy shrugged before jumping into the fray. As the Ninja started battling the monsters, he noticed June fighting as well. Naturally his first instinct told him that she must be responsible since she's not a monster, but the fact that she was fighting the monsters seem to contradict that. Still unsure whether or not to trust her, he saw that a couple of monsters were sneaking up behind her. Reacting to seeing someone in danger, the Ninja jumped in and fought off the monsters.

"You know I could have handled them on my own," June said punching one of the monsters she was fighting.

"That's gratitude for you," the Ninja complained fighting off another monster. Soon the two former foes were now fighting back to back.

"Sorry, it's just that you did try to kill me twice now," June pointed out.

"Yeah, my bad," the Ninja apologized. "But in my defense, I was just doing my job." he argued.

"Speaking of which, they say you're the only one who knows how to change these people back." June recalled.

"Yes I do." the Ninja bragged. "You have to destank them."

"And that means what exactly?" June asked in frustration, and not because this werewolf monster was trying to claw her eyes out.

"You have to find that which is most precious to the individual and destroy it." the Ninja explained.

"That will take forever!" June complained.

"The only other way is to attack the sorcerer or sorceress that causing all of this." the Ninja said glaring suspiciously at June.

"You still think I'm responsible for all this!" June protested kicking another monster away.

"Well if not you then who?" the Ninja asked.

"Him!" June pointing to Monster Julian. Naturally Randy didn't believe her, but he noticed that unlike the other monsters that were relentlessly attacking him and June, Monster Julian just seemed to be chillaxing and enjoy watching the other monsters attacking them. Very unusual behavior for a monster.

"Alright, I'll trust you for now, truce." the Ninja said extending his hand.

June hesitated for second before shaking it. "Truce," she agreed. The two then charged straight at Monster Julian. Monster Julian was shocked that the two would gang up on him, but that doesn't mean he wasn't prepared for this. When White Julian first came to Orchid Bay and during the tour. He noticed the rich amount of magic in the region. During his time alone, he learned how to temporarily harness the magic around him to give himself a huge power boost. The only draw back is that it will only last about 2 minutes, but that's 1 and a half more minutes than he needs to destroy the Ninja and the girl. Drawing in the magic of Orchid Bay, Monster Julian grew 3 times his size and easily swatted the Ninja and June like they were bugs. Of course after recovering, they still got up and tried again, only to suffer the same results. Seeing that Monster Julian is way out of their league, the two retreated behind the same rock that Howard, along with June's brothers and Monroe, was hiding behind.

"What do we do, he's a lot bigger and stronger now. We are totally shoobed!" the Ninja whined.

"It's not over yet," June said with defiance. Though she has no idea what can they do.

"But what can you do? That monsters is stronger than you two. You might have a chance if you could combined your powers." Monroe commented.

"Did that dog just talk?" the Ninja asked.

"No he just barked," Howard said rolling his eyes. Due to him not having any magical connection, he could not hear the Monroe talking.

Randy was about to retort when something Monroe said clicked in his head. "Wait, you said if we could combine our powers?" the Ninja repeated to the dog, seeing the doodles from the nomicon's lessons hovering around them.

"No I didn't say anything like that," Howard huffed since he thought Randy was still talking to him. "But that's a good idea though."

"_Ropes intertwined are stronger than they are individually"_ the Ninja quoted reading the doodles floating around his head.

"What are you getting at?" June asked.

"Time to intertwine our powers!" the Ninja said removing his mask. Then without even giving anyone a chance to process what he just did, Randy placed the mask on Juniper Lee. With the mask now on her head, the ninja suit materialized on her person. The only differences is instead of red lines and red scarf, they were now pink; and the Norisu Nine mark have been replaced by the Juniper flower logo.

Inside the suit, June could feel it. Her own magically enhanced strength is being amplified by the suits power. With the surge of power coursing through her, June felt confident that she should be able to take out Monster Julian. "Let's do this," Ninja June said cracking her knuckles.


End file.
